Together With You Again
by Sapphiron
Summary: Chad and Ichigo promise to meet again someday when they were kids. 7 years later, Chad finally found Ichigo but how much has he changed? Will he reciprocate Chad’s feelings and be together with him?Yaoi. Chad/Ichi,IshiHime,Grimm/Ichi.


**Title:** Together With You Again

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Chad/Ichigo, Ishida/ Orihime, Grimmjow/ Ichigo (might subject to change)

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy with boy romance)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Summary:** Chad and Ichigo promise to meet again someday when they were kids. 7 years later, Chad finally found Ichigo but how much has he changed? Will he reciprocate Chad's feelings and be together with him?

**Settings:** This fiction is not related to the plot in the anime and manga so there will be no death gods and hollows. All the characters from our favourite show is living a normal life, hehe. Enjoy!

**Together With You Again**

"Chad, my family and I will be moving to Tokyo to live tomorrow so…" Ichigo's voice trailed off. He wished he didn't need to bring out this subject because he knew his friend will feel sad about it and he was right. Chad immediately looked down at the river below as if he didn't want to hear nor think about it. They were sitting on the bridge with their legs hanging over the river below one evening. The sun was setting, bathing everything with its warm orange ray.

Ichigo quickly fished out something from his pocket and handed it to Chad. "Here," he said.

"Huh?" Chad looked at the pile of silver chain with a silver spider sitting on top of Ichigo's palm. He held it up and found that it's a necklace.

"A remembrance gift I got for you," Ichigo said, flashing him a smile. He was sad too. He wished he didn't have to move and leave his best friend behind. He was always there for him, watching his back.

"Uh…thanks," Chad said slowly. He didn't know what to say. He was happy and touched by Ichigo's thoughtful gift. He felt a little bit guilty for not thinking of getting Ichigo a parting gift.

"I wished I have gotten you something too," Chad said out loud.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said. Giving him a slap on the back and flashing him a warm smile. "Just don't forget about me, okay?"

Chad looked down at his face and smiled, even when they were twelve years old, Chad was bigger than Ichigo. "Of course, I won't forget you."

"Promise?" Ichigo asked, looking at his face.

"Promise," Chad said, putting his arm around his shoulder and held him close to him. Together they watched the sun set.

"Neh, Chad?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think we will ever meet again someday?"

"I'm sure we will. I'm sure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_7 years later…_

Nineteen years old Yasutora Sado is sitting at the table watching television while eating ramen in an apartment. He is now studying architecture at a university in Tokyo and renting Ishida Uryuu's apartment, which is not far from their university. Ishida's family is rich and they have many properties, including this apartment.

"What are you watching, Sado?" Ishida asked, sitting down at the table with his steaming ramen. Ishida is Chad's roommate and old friend since high school. Although he studies at the same university as Chad, he took fashion designing instead.

"Gintama."

"Oh, I love that show too," Ishida grinned, taking up his chopstick and start eating his ramen.

They eat in silence while they watch Shinpachi yelling at Gintoki and Kagura in the show. All is fine until the TV commercials started which will change Chad's life forever. It is a soft drink, Tange, advertisement actually but what caught his attention isn't the drink, is the person in the advertisement itself.

An orange haired youth with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin appeared on the screen before them. Chad almost chokes on his ramen when he sees him. He knows it is him when he sees him on TV. Although his face had changed a lot, he can still recognize him. He no longer has the round childish his face. Instead he has a sharper chin and sharper features. Above all, he has grown into a beautiful young man over the years.

"Ichigo!" Chad gasped, his eyes widened in shock. He was definitely shocked to see his childhood friend on screen.

"Huh?" Ishida is surprise to see his reaction. He looks at the TV commercial to see what had caused such reaction in his friend.

"It's Tange, not Ichigo," Ishida said, thinking Chad meant the name of the soft drink.

"No, I mean that person. That's Ichigo," Chad points at the man on the TV screen.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yes, a long time ago. I tried looking for him but I can't find him," Chad said. "Now I think I can find him. All I need to do is call the company to get his address and phone number." Chad gets excited and happy at the thought of finally meeting Ichigo again.

Ishida begin to look suspiciously at Chad. He suspects there is more to it in this case. "May I ask why are you so desperately wanted to be in touch with him?"

Chad looks incredulously at him as if this is the most natural thing to do. "Because he is my best friend," Chad explains. "And we promised to meet again someday."

"When was the last time you saw him?" asks Ishida, pushing up his spectacles.

"Seven years ago."

"Oh I see. That's a long time," says Ishida, pushing up his spectacles. "Now tell me this Sado, were you and him more than just friends?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asks Chad.

"What I meant is do you love him."

Chad blushes when he asked about it. Chad begins to think deeply for a while and realizes he _does_ love him, even back then.

"I think I do," Chad answers slowly, almost uncertainly.

"Well, Sado, I hate to break it out to you but I honestly think he has moved on," says Ishida, pushing up his spectacles again. "Did he contact you over the years? Why couldn't you find him?"

"He did call me a few times when he just moved," says Chad. Then he looks down. "But the calls gradually became less and…stopped completely. Well, that time we were busy with our school works."

"Then?"

"Then before I came to Tokyo, I did call him but his telephone line seemed to be no longer in service so I guess he moved again. I tried asking the new owner of his house about it but they didn't know where he and his family moved to."

"See Sado, he has forgotten about you!" Ishida declared aloud. "It's time for you to forget about him and move on."

"I can't, Ishida," replies Chad. "We made a promise to meet again someday and I intend to keep that promise." His face looks determined.

Ishida sighs. "I guess there's no stopping you then."

"I won't know until I tried, right?" smiles Chad.

"There are plenty of fishes out in the sea, you know? What makes you think he's not seeing someone right now? Especially when he already appeared on TV, he probably has many admirers!"

"Like I said, I won't know till I tried, right?" says Chad and quickly changes the subject. "So when is Orihime coming to visit? She is now on holiday already."

"She's coming this Saturday," he replies. "Don't try to change the subject. I'm concern about you as a friend."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine," Chad reassures him. "Besides, I can't wait to eat Orihime's Chocolate Ramen."

Ishida almost gets a heart attack when he hears that. "I-I can't believe you like to eat _that_."

"You should let her cook more. Those stuffs she cooks we always think are disgusting turns out to be delicious," Chad grins. Ishida and Orihime have been dating since high school but Ishida have never eaten her cooking. Orihime is taking up teaching course back in Karakura town to be a teacher.

"No thanks," he shivers at the thought of eating her weird cooking. His face almost turns blue when he remembers all the weird stuffs she mentioned before.

Later at night, Chad takes out the necklace Ichigo gave him last time and fumble around with it, thinking about him. He had only worn it a few times in the past. Most of time he wears the Mexican coin around his neck which his adopted father gave him long time ago.

He sighs and collapse onto the bed, still clutching the necklace. He turns off the light and tries to sleep, rolling the spider pendant around in his hand with his fingers.

Wait for me Ichigo, I'm coming, he thought before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: How is it? Please review! Constructive criticisms are always welcome. This is my first Bleach fanfic. I intended to make it into a one shot but decided to split it into two or three chapters. Yeah, it's a short story I write to get a break from my studies for a while. I'm still thinking whether to give it a happy or a tragic ending. Hope you all like it, please review :)**


End file.
